Hogwarts High School Host Club
by Condessa Oluha
Summary: Bem vindo ao Colégio Hogwarts! Coloque seu impecável uniforme azul, alinhe bem essa juba que chama de cabelo e tente não se apaixonar pelo Clube de Anfitriões... Se sobreviver a esse semestre quem sabe não ganhe o coração do rebelde Sr. Black...SLASH SB/R


Título: Hogwarts School Host Club

Autora: Condessa Oluha

E-mail: condessa . oluha gmail . com

Censura: NC-17 pelas futuras cenas lemon.

Classificação: Slash, Shoujo, Lemon, Comédia, Romance, Drama.

Casais principais: SB/RL, HP/DM, JP/LE.

Sinopse: Bem vindo ao Colégio Hogwarts! Coloque seu impecável uniforme azul, alinhe bem essa juba que chama de cabelo e tente não se apaixonar pelo Clube de Anfitriões... Se sobreviver a esse semestre quem sabe não ganhe o coração do rebelde Sr. Black...

-- -- -- **SB** **RL** -- -- -- 

_**Á Moony-Sensei, estrela mais brilhante da constelação Black.**_

-- -- -- **SB** **RL** -- -- -- 

**CAPÍTULO UM: ABRAM AS CORTINAS E APERTEM OS CINTOS, O SHOW VAI COMEÇAR!**

- O colégio Hogwarts...

Lar das mentes jovens mais astutas do mundo.

Abriga em suas grandes paredes de concreto e em sua elegante arquitetura vitoriana os adolescente mais distintos, inteligentes e ardilosos. Todos trajados em seus impecáveis uniformes azuis marinho, garotas e garotos, prontos para conquistar o futuro de nossa geração.

- Tralhaaaaaaa...

- Anos e anos provendo cultura e disseminando opiniões, o colégio Hogwarts é conhecido por sua tradição secular e por formar as mentes mais brilhantes através dos tempos, atualmente sua sede localiza-se na cidade de Tóquio, Japão e abriga cerca de quinze mil estudantes do ginásio ao colegial. No entanto, Hogwarts já teve suas sedes localizadas nos países de...

- Tralhaaaaaaaa...

- Sr. Black queira respeitar a leitura do sr. Lockhart! - ralhou o professor através de seus imensos óculos de leitura com armação de imitação de casco de tartaruga.

- Desculpe-me professor, mas é que essa leitura está tão interessante quanto o enterro de minha bisavó no começo do ano... Minto, o enterro da minha bisa ao menos tinha buffet à vontade...

A classe deu uma sonora gargalhada antes do professor interromper.

- Poupe-me de seus comentários descabidos senhor Black. E ficará até depois da aula em detenção para aprender um pouco de bons modos. Pode sentar-se sr. Lockhart.

- Sirius seu idiota! Custava ter esperado eu terminar de ler antes de fazer esses seus comentariozinhos sórdidos? - ralhou o garoto de olhos azuis celestes e cabelos de um loiro dourado como raios de sol.

- Gomen, Locky-chan, mas tinha medo de que o James não suportasse se prosseguisse um segundo a mais com a leitura... - respondeu no mesmo tom sussurrado o alto rapaz moreno apontando para o colega atrás de si, que se concentrava em não cair no sono, cabeceando sofregamente enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas mãos - Além do mais, todo o início de ano letivo é a mesma porcaria... Esse idiota desse professor desocupado faz a gente ler sobre a história de um colégio ao qual estou matriculado desde a quinta série...

- Para o seu governo Black há novos alunos que necessitam de orientação e se não está satisfeito com o rumo das aulas fique na cama e poupe-nos o desprazer de ter que suportar essa sua cara feia todas as manhãs... - rebateu uma voz rouca pertencente a um rapaz pálido que poderia ser confundido facilmente com um oriental devido aos cabelos lisos e negros um pouco abaixo do queixo e os olhos de ônix ligeiramente puxados, usava um óculos extremamente discreto com armação de nylon.

- E quem falou com você CDF? Se não tá satisfeito com a minha cara coloca óculos escuros.

- Como se lentes escuras fossem o suficiente para ofuscar tanta feiúra... - rebateu o rapaz moreno, chamado Severus Snape.

- Aceite Sirius nem todos tem uma beleza de Adônis como eu... - comentou Lockhart jogando para trás os sedosos cabelos loiros dourados.

- Que é isso um complô contra mim? - respondeu Sirius arregalando seus olhos cinza claros, enquanto colocava a mão no peito de forma dramática.

- Sirius cale a boca, não sei se percebeu, mas tem alguém tentando dormir aqui... - rebateu James atrás de si, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos negros já suficientemente desodernados e coçava os olhos verdes por trás das lentes dos óculos de armação prateada e redonda.

- Se você ousar dormir nessa aula nem ouse pedir ajuda para fazer suas tarefas Potter, afinal de contas foi você que prometeu se esforçar mais depois de quase repetir o ano passado.

- Ah Sev, tenha piedade! Essa é só a primeira aula! Não vai ter nada de importante e eu tô com taaaaaaaaaanto sono! - respondeu o rapaz de maneira manhosa.

- Exatemente como você disse é só a primeira aula... - rebateu Severus inflexível.

- Nossa James, deveria parar de dormir na carteira sua cara está toda amaçada e seu cabelo tá um lixo... Depois eu te empresto um gel ótimo que minha irmã me trouxe de Paris... - disse Lockhart.

- Fico imaginando a cara da Evans quando se deparar com o 'Monstro Potter' aqui... - provocou Sirius venenoso, fazendo James se aplumar rapidamente.

- Se tem algum monstro aqui é você Sirius, brincando assim com o coração de um jovem apaixonado... - rebateu James fazendo bico.

Sirius Black e Gilderoy Lockhart deram baixas gargalhadas enquanto Severus apenas deu um de seus sorrisos irônicos.

- Satisfeito agora que conseguiu ficar depois da aula Black? - sussurrou outro adolescente de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos de um tom que lembrava prata líquida. - Não sabia que gostava tanto assim das aulas do professor Archer, se quiser peço para que ele comece a lhe dar uma aulas particulares...

- Cala boca, Malfoy! Se eu tivesse aulas particulares com essa toupeira míope pode ter certeza que das duas uma, ou eu tentava me matar mastigando meu braço como lobo preso na armadilha ou morria lentamente de tédio...

- Acho que a segunda opção é mais víavel com o seu temperamento... - respondeu James risonho.

- Definitivamente vocês estão de complô contra mim... - suspirou o moreno dramaticamente.

Aquela aula transcorreu como o normal, extremamente lenta e extremamente tediosa. O som do alarme para o almoço veio como um elixir de ânimo para todos.

James foi o primeiro a levantar-se, seguido de Sirius e dos outros.

Caminhavam pelos corredores de forma segura e despojada, Sirius e Regullus Black, James e Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart, Guillaurme, Carl, Fred e George Weasley, eram o grupo de ouro do colégio Hogwarts. Os mais bonitos, ricos, despojados e populares. Eram membros do Clube de Anfitriões, formado apenas pela nata do colégio.

- Este ano teremos que fazer mudanças no clube... - iniciou Severus enquanto sentavam-se no refeitório, mexendo em seu inseparável palmtop - De acordo com os meus cálculos necessitamos de um novo membro... A procura por novidades têm sido cada vez maior...

- Acho que o grupo está bem da forma que está Sev. Um novo membro a essa altura do campeonato apenas atrapalharia-nos...

- É aí que se engana, caro Black. De acordo com meus cálculos o número de frequentadores caiu 0,5 no último mês do ano passado. E de acordo com uma pesquisa feita com 75 dos estudantes durante as férias, essa queda se deve ao baixo índice de novidades que temos apresentado.

- Blá, blá, blá Sev. 0,5 não significa que seja necessário um novo membro...

- Mais uma vez sua mente atrofiada não lhe permite ver o óbvio Sirius. Minha pesquisa também apontou que temos todos os tipos clássicos em nosso grupo, desde o popular, até o intelectual, do narcisano até o esportista, no entanto, não temos o herói romântico em nosso seleto clube...

- HÉROI ROMÂNTICO?! - bradaram todos em unissono.

- Não precisam gritar... - reclamou Severus enquanto batia de leve nos ouvidos.

- Benzinho, sem querer parecer o ignorante do grupo, no entanto, que tipo vem a ser esse? - indagou Gilderoy coçando de leve o queixo.

- Também nunca ouvimos falar... - complementaram Fred e George, gêmeos idênticos.

- Nada mais é do que o clássico mocinho! Sabem, aqueles em que vemos nos romances, que sofrem absurdos? - tentou explicar Snape, já impaciente.

- Ah, tipo aquelas mulherzinhas choronas, ou aqueles mocinhos patéticos das novelas mexicanas? Não que eu as assista já vou acrescentando... - disse Draco.

- Exato. Precisamos de um pobre romântico no grupo.

- Tá, tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, mas onde arranjaremos um pobre aqui em Hogwarts? - indagou Regullus que até o momento havia ficado calado.

- É ai que se encontra a incógnita da questão... - suspirou Severus exausto - Pensei nisso o verão inteiro e só nos resta recorrer aos bolsistas...

- Ok, isso já é apelação Sev! Apelar para os bolsistas? E a nossa dignidade? -

- Foi pro ralo desde que você apareceu fantasiado de Priscila, A Rainha do Deserto, no último baile de Halloween, Gilderoy... - respondeu Severus ácido.

- E que bolsista você sugere? - perguntou Carl Weasley.

- Que tal o Longbotton? Ele faz o tipo pobretão sofredor... - sugeriu Guillaurme.

- Ele também usa o suéter por dentro da calça... - ressaltou Draco.

- Nossa gente, vocês podem ser bem cruéis... - disse James.

- Ah, dá um tempo James! - bradaram todos em unissono novamente.

- Pôxa, eu só estava dando uma opinião... - sussurrou o moreno amuado. - E você Harry, o que acha disso tudo? - perguntou ao primo que até agora encontrava-se calado, num canto.

- Acho que estou com fome... - respondeu o garoto apático.

Essa foi a deixa para todos começarem a comer.

Aquele não havia sido um bom dia para Remus John Lupin.

Alíás, aquele estava sendo um péssimo dia para Remus John Lupin.

Era seu primeiro dia como aluno da Hogwarts High School e já haviam escondido os seus livros, indicado-lhe a sala de aula errada e jogado o seu uniforme na água da fonte em frente ao colégio subsituindo o mesmo pelo gracioso uniforme feminino, composto por um discreto vestido azul marinho de linho com mangas bufantes e o emblema da escola bordado no peito, uma camisa branca e uma gravata de laço azul escuro. Tudo isso acompanhado de sapatos bonecas e meiões de seda.

Remus estava parecendo uma garota, não conseguira assistir uma aula sequer logo no primeiro dia de aula e agora carregava um monte de roupas molhadas nos braços, enquanto procurava o seu material que poderia estar em qualquer lugar dos mais de quarenta mil metros quadrados de propriedade escolar...

Definitivamente, o que levara Remus John Lupin a sair da cama?

O garoto saiu bufando enquanto subia as escadas, dando de cara com o professor Archer, que o encarava de maneira nada satisfeita.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o nosso bolsista prodígio, já cabulando aula em pleno primeiro dia? E com esse uniforme suspeito atentando contra o pudor da escola...

- Não é nada disso professor Archer, é que...

- E ainda por cima desmentindo o professor? Sabe sr. Lupin, acho que o senhor irá se juntar a detenção dessa tarde... Tenho um monte de apagadores que ficaram mofando durante as férias, necessitando urgentemente serem devidamente limpos...

- Mas, eu sou asmático! - tentou rebater indignado.

- Use uma máscara! Agora vamos! Ande! - ralhou o velho professor arrastando Remus pelo braço e levando-o até uma grande sala, cheia de carteiras velhas, materiais escolares e todo o tipo de quinquilharia que se podia imaginar. - Aproveite e dê um jeito nessa sala, arrume as carteiras, organize os materiais, limpe o chão, tire o pó... Enfim, se tem energia o bastante para ficar zanzando por aí ao invés de cumprir os seus deveres estudantis creio que organizar essa sala até o fechamento do colégio não será problema! Agora se me dá licença vou buscar o maldito Black que está mais de meia hora atrasado para a detenção!

E dizendo isso, o amargurado sr. Archer deixou a sala e um Remus desolado.

- Malditos riquinhos mimados filhos da mãe! Maldito professor amargurado com falta do que fazer! Maldita hora em que fiquei choramingando feito um nerdezinho inconformado e quis entrar nessa maldita escola... Ai, isso aqui não acaba nunca... - choramingava Remus enquanto esfregava o chão com um esfregão, depois de já ter retirado o pó dos apagadores, e afastado as carteiras de forma eficiente, quando o professor Archer adentrou a sala carregando pelo braço, um garoto alto, de cabelos repicados e negros e olhos cinzentos e astutos.

- Mas, professor eu já tinha terminado de polir todos os troféus! - reclamou revoltado.

- Exato, agora pode ajudar na limpeza desta sala e sem mais reclamações, a não ser que queira passar a noite aqui, junto com 'a senhorita' Lupin... - ressaltou de maneira zombeteira olhando para o garoto pálido que passou a esfregar o chão de maneira mais agressiva. Fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Porco chauvinista! Alguém deveria informar à ele que forçar menores a trabalhar é crime! - comentou Sirius sentando-se numa das carteiras disponíveis que se encontrava perto da janela enquanto acendia um cigarro de canela de marca francesa. - Pôxa você que arrumou tudo isso sozinha? Até que você é bem resistente para alguém tão pequena... "_E bem bonitinha também... Tá certo que ela não tem peito nenhum, e eu também não curto garotas de cabelo curto, mas essa daí até que eu encarava numa boa..."_

_"Caramba, será que esse idiota vai ficar parado aí fumando enquanto eu me mato de trabalhar? E o que esse pateta tanto analisa..." _- Pensou Remus consigo mesmo enquanto subia numa cadeira para retirar o pó de uma prateleira, deixando a mostra um pouco da renda de cambraia branca que compunha o forro da saia do vestido.

- Você não é muito de falar, né? - perguntou Sirius dando mais uma tragada em seu cigarro enquanto analisava as panturrilhas firmes da 'garota' a sua frente. - Ei, garota, eu estou falando com você! - gritou Sirius tentando chamar a atenção de Remus, que apenas limpava mais rápido numa tentativa de livrar-se o mais cedo possível daquele tormento.

- Garota você não vai me respond... - ia dizendo um já bastante irritado Sirius Black quando um barulhinho de uma música eletrônica alcançou os seus ouvidos.

- Fala mãe. - respondeu Remus verificando antes de atender a quem o número no display pertencia.

Algum tempo se passou antes dele responder.

- Não, vou demorar um pouco hoje... É que estou de detenção... - O garoto afastou o aparelho do ouvido por uns segundos antes de falar novamente no mesmo tom calmo - Calma mãe, não me meti em nenhuma encrenca! Uns idiotas que esconderam meu uniforme e me pregaram uma peça, daí o professor me viu vestido de menina e... Mãe! Não, mãe não estou satisfazendo o desejo de nenhum professor velho, tarado e com fetiche por garotinhos de saia! Sinceramente, você precisa parar de ver aqueles programas sensacionalistas... - indignou-se o rapaz adquirindo um tom de vermelho nas bochechas. - Tá, mãe... Você leva o Padfoot pra passear? É acho que vou chegar tarde... Não acho que o dinheiro que eu tenho dá, eu passo no mercardo na volta... Ei, eu já fiz o jantar ontem!... Tá, tá, eu vou desligar agora, não quero que o professor me encontre falando ao telefone e me coloque até o natal em detenção... Também te amo... Tchau!

Remus desligou o celular com um suspiro, sua mãe era uma figura às vezes. Colocou-o novamente no bolso da mochila e virou-se para recomeçar seus afazeres quando se deparou com um par de olhos cinzentos a encararem-lhe de forma chocada...

- Você é um moleque?! - berrou, fazendo Lupin retesar-se com o barulho repentino.

- Nossa, como você é observador... Agora, se me permite vou continuar com meus afazeres, porque ao contrário de sua pessoa eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar nessa maldita detenção pelo resto da vida... - respondeu seco, voltando a limpar a prateleira.

- Wow... Alguém aqui incorporou demais o papel feminino e agora acha que está na TPM... - rebateu Sirius com um sorriso jocoso, voltando a fumar.

- Maldito riquinho metido esnobe, fica aí sentado igual uma dondoca enquanto eu me mato de trabalhar... - resmungava em tom baixo enquanto prosseguia com sua tarefa, fazendo Sirius abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

No terceiro andar do colégio Hogwarts, mais precisamente no grande salão branco, ficava o clube de Anfitriões.

As grandes portas ricamente esculpidas feitas de jacarandá pintadas em branco, com grandes maçanetas douradas, escondiam um amplo hall de entrada, composto por um longo corredor com um grande Monet a adornar as paredes alvas, que por sua vez levava a grande sala de visitas, com o chão coberto por um carpete macio azul royal, grandes sofás de couro branco incrivelmente confortáveis, mesinhas de centro de mogno escuro e vidro transparente, mesas do mesmo estilo com cadeiras de espaldar revestidas com tecido da mesma cor do sofá e cortinas em amarelo ouro combinando com a moldura dos quadros que se estendiam ao longo das paredes.

Havia também biombos brancos, com flores do mesmo tom das cortinas, um reluzente lustre de cristal preso no teto ricamente ornamentado com arabescos dourados e uma gigantesca obra de tapeçaria com o emblema da escola no final da luxuosa sala.

Garçons elegantemente trajados em roupas claras (entenda-se, bolsistas desesperados para faturar uma grana extra) serviam bandejas com os mais diversos tipos de doces, canapés e iguarias. Numa grande mesa central, todo o tipo de quitutes e frutas se estendiam e bebidas como chá gelado, refrescos de fruta e coquetéis sem álcool também eram servidas.

Uma música suave ecoava sutilmente pelo recinto, repleto de jovens de alta classe, impecáveis em seus uniformes, a comerem, beberem e conversarem animadamente com os anfritriões daquela, não inesperada, confraternização.

Entretanto, faltava alguém naquele abarrotado ambiente. Mais precisamente um moreno de olhos cinzas e o ego do tamanho do sol.

- Caramba, nem bem começou as aulas e o Siri já conseguiu ficar em detenção... - reclamou James, tomando mais um gole de seu coquetel de frutas através do canudinho colorido, enquanto afundava-se numa das confortáveis poltronas.

- Se não ficasse de castigo logo no primeiro dia não seria Sirius Black, Jammie... - respondeu Gilderoy tentando ser solidário.

- A capacidade do Black de se meter em encrencas desnecessárias só equivale a sua capacidade ainda maior de cometer idiotices... - acrescentou Severus ácido enquanto fazia algumas anotações em seu palmtop.

- Isso aqui está muuuuuuuuito chato... - comentou Draco, deitando-se de forma despreocupada sobre o sofá, apoiando a cabeça no colo de um Harry sempre inexpressivo, enquanto fazia mais um de seus famosos biquinhos. - Essas garotas são muito grudentas e os meu doces favoritos acabaram, além do quê acho que o sr. Caramelo está entediado... - completou referindo-se ao coelhinho bege claro de pelúcia.

- Oh, Draco-kun fica tão kawai quando faz biquinho! - exclamou um rapaz enquanto se aproximava de Draco com um sorriso bobo no rosto, entretanto, parando de súbito quando se deparou com o olhar assassino do outro. Tratava-se de um rapaz alto, cabelos loiros escuros de um tom dourado levemente ondulados e curtos, olhos azuis turquesa, lábios finos, corpo atlético e pele bronzeada. As vestes da escola totalmente alinhadas, davam a Cedric Diggory, capitão do time de patinação artística do colégio, um ar aristocrático. Atrás de si, dois garotos, um maior, de corpo musculoso, cabelos castanho escuros, num corte curto, quase raspado. Os olhos eram do mesmo tom do cabelo, lábios também finos e vermelhos, o nariz com a ponta ligeiramente abatatada, era Olívio Wood capitão do time de pólo aquático. O outro rapaz era o mais alto dos três e o mais musculoso também, os cabelos possuíam um corte parecido com o de Wood, exceto que eram mais escuros e arrepiados, as sombrancelhas eram quase unidas, e o nariz adunco. Lembrava um soldado da antiga União Soviética, e sua expressão era fechada e agressiva, era Victor Krum, capitão do time de hockey.

- E cadê o Sirius? - indagou Cedric dando uma ligeira escaneada com os olhos claros pelo salão.

- Detenção... - falou James ainda mais emburrado.

- Oh! E posso saber o porquê?

James estava pronto para dar uma resposta mal educada quando Severus respondeu:

- Respondeu a um professor. Se quiser mais informações pergunte ao professor Archer que foi quem o castigou. Agora se nos permite temos alguns preparativos para o baile de boas vindas, com licença. - informou Severus sendo acompanhado pelos outros rapazes do grupo, enquanto seguia rumo a tapeçaria, na qual havia uma porta oculta.

Adentraram numa outra sala. Esta com aspecto muito mais pessoal, possuía o chão de taco claro, diversos tapetes turcos espalhados, e sofás vermelhos de aspecto contemporâneo, com almofadas bordadas em tafetá alaranjado. Também havia biombos nesta sala, exceto que estes eram amarelo-claro com desenhos pretos e divãs de couro preto.

Persianas horizontais formavam o desenho de um aquário repleto de carpas vermelho desbotado e as paredes eram amarelo pálido, lamparinas chinesas coloridas pendiam do teto. Os móveis eram de jacarandá assim como as molduras dos quadros que pendiam na parede.

- Não gosto desse garoto! - manifestou-se primeiramente James jogando-se num divã.

- Sei bem como se sente Jammie, esse moleque também me dá arrepios... - disse Gilderoy, sentando-se numa poltrona cruzando os braços.

- E essa obssessão dele pelo Sirius? - implementou Draco - O garoto parece que é a esposa dele... Onde o Sirius está? Com quem ele está?... Já pensei em mandar ele colocar um chip localizador nele... Nos pouparia do interrogatório diário...

- Não seria uma má idéia, sabe? - comentou Gilderoy rindo acompanhado de James.

- Pois eu acho uma idéia muito ruim. - disse Snape sério - Cedric é influente nessa escola, não seria bom para o clube muito menos para nós individualmente, ter quaisquer tipos de desavenças com ele. Se ele persegue Black, com certeza é porque o mesmo deu motivos para tal. Agora vamos tratar de assuntos mais importantes, o Baile de Boas-Vindas.

Já se passara uma hora, e junto com essa hora todas as esperanças de Remus de um dia sair daquela maldita detenção. Quando terminara de colocar em ordem toda a sala de aula, o sádico professor Archer achou uma estupenda idéia trazer mais algumas centenas de apagadores para serem limpos, o que resultou e uma nova avalanche de pó de giz sobre o chão até aquele momento, impecável, e o que obviamente terminou com Remus de joelhos, polindo todo o taco novamente, enquanto praguejava em voz baixa.

Sirius que até então gastara o seu tempo tentando provocar o novato, divertia-se vendo-o limpar e relimpar tudo. Calouros podiam ser tão patéticos, pensava consigo mesmo enquanto puxava um Gameboy Advance da mochila e começava a jogar despreocupadamente.

Foi aí que aconteceu, estava a ponto de fazer seu cavalheiro matar a hydra de cinco cabeças, quando ouviu um som baixinho, chiado, repetitivo. Olhou para dentro da bolsa escolar, e depois para as janelas, só aí notou que o som provenia de dentro da sala.

Seus olhos encararam o calouro que até então limpava tudo de maneira eficiente, e que agora escorava-se numa das carteiras, o rosto pálido, as mãos ávidas procurando por algo na mochila.

O chiado vinha do garoto, que respirava com dificuldade, Sirius aproximou-se cauteloso:

- Ei, garoto, tá tudo bem aí? Engasgou com algo, ou coisa assim?

Remus apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, uma mão trêmula apontando para si mesmo, enquanto falava com dificuldade entre a falta de ar:

- Asma! - vasculhou mais um pouco a mochila, antes de protestar, pois sua bombinha não estava lá - Droga!... Esqueci... O remédio!

Os olhos de Sirius arregalaram-se como pratos, ele puxou Remus de imediato pelo braço levando-o para o corredor próximo a uma janela aberta.

- Respira com calma. - disse enquanto massageava as costas do garoto mais baixo de maneira suave. Remus se retesou e ruborizou no início, todavia a sensação de relaxamento apoderou-se do seu corpo e aos poucos, foi sentido suas vias respiratórias dilatarem o ar voltando vagarosamente aos pulmões.

-O-obrigado! - gaguejou enquanto apoiava as costas na parede, sentando-se no chão e sendo imitado por Sirius.

- Pessoas asmáticas não deviam entrar em contato com pó.- observou Sirius, enquanto fazia menção de tirar mais um cigarro do maço que trazia agora no bolso, entretanto, detendo-se ao olhar para a face pálida de Remus. - Deveria ter avisado ao professor.

- Eu avisei... Acho que ele pensou que eu queria fugir da detenção... - rebateu com a voz cansada.

- Archer é um idiota! - ressaltou Sirius.

Remus deu um sorriso singelo, porém sincero, que fez Sirius encará-lo por alguns momentos, antes de sorrir também.

Foi dessa forma que Cedric o encontrou, sentado ao lado de uma garota raquítica, todo sorridente, o sangue subiu por suas faces artificialmente bronzeadas, enquanto os olhos azuis estreitavam-se perigosamente. Olívio e Victor suspiraram, sabiam o que esperar do afetado amigo...

-- -- -- **SB** **RL** -- -- -- 

_**Hello kiddos! Nova história no pedaço, e esta é em homenagem a minha querida e phodástica Moony Sensei que fica mais idosa hoje! Ah! Parecia que era ontem que ela era apenas uma garotinha correndo por campos verdejantes e agora já é uma velha senhora com dores nas costas e senilidade palpitante...**_

_**Brincadeiras a parte, te desejo tudo de bom nessa data especial Moony e quero dizer que você se mostrou uma ótima amiga e que é um prazer imenso poder contar com você! **_

_**Para quem não entedeu a história, ela é totalmente U.A. e Harry não é filho de James, ou seja ignora também faxas etárias, afinal, se quero fazer algo ao esilto Ouran High School precisarei de todos os garotos que puder. **_

_**Digam o que acharam! E Moony espero que goste! **_

_**Kissus crianças! Ja nee!**_


End file.
